1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile bodies equipped with wheels, in particular, relates to mobile bodies configured to drive and control wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile bodies so configured as to perform inverted pendulum control in which wheels are driven and controlled have been known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a coaxial two-wheel vehicle that includes an auxiliary wheel in front of a main wheel and performs inverted pendulum control. The auxiliary wheel thereof is in contact with the ground with a suspension mechanism.
It is disclosed in Patent Document 1 that gripping a brake lever locks the suspension mechanism to immediately stop the rotation of the auxiliary wheel, thereby preventing overturn.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-168236